


'Happy' Mother's Day

by aikoa



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Mother's Day, The Tudor Kids, catalina anne and jane are happy, cathy is not happy, cathy just wants her daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: Parr knows she should be happy, but that doesn't mean she can't be envious too.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Elizabeth I of England, Catherine of Aragon & Mary I of England, Edward VI of England & Jane Seymour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	'Happy' Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> happy mother's day :)

The six queens treated Mother’s day as just any other regular day, besides when Catalina, Anne, and Jane would all gather in one of their rooms and either gush or cry about their children. Kat and Anna usually left them be when that happened, (neither of them having had children themselves, therefore not really able to understand how the three of them felt) and would either go out or just do something with one another. Which left Catherine Parr alone, not able to fit in with either group.

She had never been able to meet her child and watch her grow up. Jane hadn’t been able to either, but at least Edward had grown up into a royal family and had become king (even if it had only been for a few years), so Jane was able to find out much more about her son then Cathy about her daughter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Everything had been following the normal Mothers Day routine that day, with the first three queens hiding out in Jane’s bedroom and Kat and Anna doing whatever downstairs, leaving Cathy alone in her room with her thoughts.

That was until all six of them heard a loud crash coming from what they assumed to be the basement.

The fourth and fifth queens had already been long downstairs, with Lina, Anne, and Jane just having made it when Cathy finally got downstairs.

Anna, not surprisingly, had a baseball bat in her hand that she was presumably going to use as a weapon for the intruder.

“I’ll go,” She said, “and I’ll call or come back up if it’s safe” The remaining five nodded as Anna twisted the door open and disappeared down the stairs.

There was a few minutes of silence before Anna called back up.

“It’s safe, but you might wanna get down here” The fourth queen called up the stairs, “Especially Anne, Aragon, and Jane!”

The five of them then descended into the basement at Anna’s words, with the three specifically named queens leading the pack.

What they found was indeed not an intruder of any kind, but three children.

The oldest was not exactly a child, for she looked to be at least five years older than the 17-year-old Kat. The middle child was about 11, maybe? She clung onto Anna’s hand with one and the youngest child’s hand with her other. And the youngest was the only boy of the trio, perhaps around 8 or 9.

Cathy recognized them all instantly, it was Edward, Mary, and _Elizabeth._ Cathy tried not to look the red-headed girl in the eyes, which was found to be quite easy for Elizabeth was clearly ignoring her presence as if her own life depended on it.

“Happy Mothers Day” was all Anna said, and the remaining mothers’ eyes all widened.

Catalina and Mary spoke only with their eyes, which then lead too Mary walking simply over to her mother before embracing her in a tight hug.

In the exact opposite way from her half-sister, Elizabeth ran at full speed over to Anne, who was on her knees with her arms opened, and tackled her into the most precious hug Cathy had ever seen.

Edward looked more nervous, which was understandable seeing as he had never truly met his mother before.

“Edward” was the only thing Jane needed to say before the boy came bounding over and becoming wrapped in his mother’s arms.

  
  


Cathy did not usually consider herself the jealous type, but seeing these three women being reunited with their children and herself still empty-handed made her heart only ache.

  
  


And Cathy assumed she was supposed to celebrate when, days later, the children did not leave their lives again, but she just couldn’t. Because while Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward did not disappear, her sweet Mae did not appear either.


End file.
